Rangers Reborn: Dark Horizons
by SpectreVI
Summary: Jaraks got a new plan... Or is it a new spin on an old one?


DISCLAIMER!!!!!: _The Power Rangers are not mine. Robert, Sammantha, Britney, Darius, Peter, Mike, Richard, Zord-One, Jarak, Kelly(K'ellai), Valescria, Mechron, Omechs and anything else you've NEVER seen or heard in a power rangers episode belong(s) to me unless stated otherwise. As with all of My stories I thank Ellen Brand, Jeremy Ray Lodgson (the first webmaster to ever post my stories.) The readers and let's not forget Good Ol' Mr. Saban who brought us the Power Rangers and in his infinite wisdom sees that I am making no profit from this and I simply do it as a tribute to one of the finest shows I've ever seen. (Butt kissing Complete!) Shout outs to The group A.F.P-R! I think that's all... Umm... I know there was something else... Until I think of it remember this, Stay Off Of My lawn!_

**Dark Horizons  
By: Shaun M**

Angel Grove High School was one of the finest public schools in the United States. The test scores were well above average, The students were happy with their teachers and vice versa. And the attendance record was amazing.

"So Peter what classes did you sign up for?" Britney asked her yellow-clad friend.

"Well, I've got French, Algebra two, Shop, English Lit. Three, Phys. Ed. and A.P. Anatomy and Physiology." Peter replied looking squarley past Britney.

"Hey, do those three look strange to you?" Peter asked motioning towards three hyper trendy looking teens.

Looking in the direction Peter'd pointed out, Britney saw three teens. Two smaller and moving in a strange mechanical manner, while the third was a hulking angy looking teen wearing what looked like a hat with a spoiler on it.

Peter and Britney moved closer to the three strange looking people keeping a wary eye on the big one, who seemed ready to destroy something.

"There they are!, Now I can show my pimpish chasis. Omechs ATTACK!" The big one said befor morphing into what appeared to be a cross between The Trend Setters store in the Angel Grove Galleria and a Honda Civic, Meanwhile the two other "teens" split into three each and morphed into more mechanized versions of normal Omechs.

Turning to Peter, "Seven against two? That is so not fair." Britney said then added.

"NINJETTI!"

"The Pheonix"

"The Mongoose"

Now clad in their Ninjetti uniforms the two Rangers lept into the squad of Omechs. Britney dispached the first two by launching them into the schools decorative fountain effectivley shorting them out.

"Shocking." Peter quipped as he landed a cross kick on an attacking Omechs leg snapping the apendage thanks to his added Ranger Power.

Peter was too busy fending off an attack by an extremley skilled Omech to notice the monster take aim at him.

"Rice Rockets AWAY!" The creature called launching two missiles with racing stripes at Peters lightly armored back.

Luckily for Peter even a partially mophed Ranger has hearing almost as good as a dogs, Peter ducked the shot and turned towards the monster as the Omech he was fighting exploded fromt the impact of the missiles.

"Pink! It's Morphin' Time!" Peter called

"Yellow Mongoose Power!"

"Pink Pheonix Power!"

Two blinding flashes of light enveloped the two Rangers and when it cleared they were both in their Ranger armor.

"Three on two, Seems the odds are getting better right Pink?" Yellow ranger called.

"Right, Let's take these goons Yellow" Pink Ranger called back, "Power Bow!" the weapon materialised in the Pink Rangers hand primed with an energy arrow.

Peter had already started hand to hand combat with the monster leaving Britney to fight off the two remaining Omechs.

"You'll never defeat me Power Rangers!" The monster proclaimed as it landed a solid punch on the Yellow Rangers Abs, sending him flying into the side of the school leaving a rather large hole.

"The Janitors are gonna love that." Yellow ranger said as he pulled himself out of the rubble in time to see the Pink Ranger deliver the finishing blow to the last ramaining Omech.

"Zord-One, I could use some help here. Are there any weak spots on this monster?" The predatory eyes of the Tiger face on the Yellow rangers helmet lit up with amusment.

Peter Picked up a broken brick from the pile of rubble and called up his Heads Up Display.

Running up to the mosters back as the Pink Ranger kept it distracted, jamming the brick into what appeared to be an exhaust pipe The Yellow Ranger opened his Ranger to Ranger comm. Link.

"Britney, Get clear. He's gonna blow." The Yellow Ranger saw Pink deliver a staggering blow and dash off.

"Wha!... NO! I need to keep the Flow Yo!" The monster uttered as it fell and exploded.

Both Pink and Yellow Rangers surveyed the area, upon seeing no injuries they teleported to the Power Dome not noticing the small container with two flashing lights, One pink and one yellow.

* * *

Power Dome.

Upon arriving Peter and Britney were greeted to the sight of all of the other Rangers in armor sans helmets.

"Helmet down," Peter commanded and his helmet dropped to a wire frame and faded away. "Zord-One what's going on?"

"Jarak is attempting a divide and conquer technique." The Computer approximation of Zordon Of Eltaire replied.

"Ay yi yi yi yi, Richard what were you hit with?" Alpha asked running a scanner over Richards arm.

"Beleive it or not I was hit with a tree." Richard replied, then added " The Omechs are getting way stronger, we had to fully Morph to stop them." He finished motioning towards Darius and Mike who appeared to be none the worse for wear.

Looking around Peter noticed that Jason, Billy, Adam and Trini were there as well as Kelly, but that couldn't be helped as she had to be near Robert to keep standing.

"Yeah, the omechs are stronger but the monsters are getting way weak." Sammantha said, going over footage of the fight. "I mean look, Peter destroyed LowJack with a brick, Darius beat Achiles by the obvious means, And Robert was getting pasted before Kelly used an override code Jarak hadn't filtered out yet to shut down Terax." Sammantha added shooting a venemous look at Kelly.

"The plausable solution would be that by dividing his forces and creating so many monsters at once Jarak could't make them as strong as he normally would. The same thing happened to King Mondo." Billy contributed.

Kelly stepped forward bumping her shoulder against Sammanthas, pushing the other girl slightly. "Actually, I think Mechron had something to do with it. He makes the monsters and handles the computer control systems." she finished and lightly laughed as she walked back by Sammantha.

"Yes, that could also be a factor. Mechron threw the fight between us when we went to get Kelly." Billy mused.

A beeping sound permiated the Power Domes atmosphere, Zord-Ones image flickered out and was replaced with Zord-Ones Image?

"Greeting Rangers, I am Zordon of Eltaire, Darkspectre has lapsed I am in Grid zero zero one alpha three gamma. In the Ep..." Static broke into the message," System. Hurry I've heard plans of Being moved soon." Zord-Ones image returned.

"We have to find him." Jason spoke out immediatley.

"We don't have space travel capabilities, But the Astro Rangers do!" Britney spoke up, "We have to contact them." She added.

* * *

Astro Megaship, Denalius System.

"Carlos, Any luck with that weapon upgrade?" T.J. asked his team mate, the black Astro Ranger.

"Not yet T.J. Now could you get out of here before I toss you out an airlock." Carlos teased and tossed a hyper spanner at his friend, who caught it and set it on the work table near the door on his way out of the work bay.

"All Rangers please report to the Bridge Immediatley, this is a code red priority one alert." Carlos slammed his head into the glider he was working on and fell on his rear.

"Well, that was embarassing." Cassie the pink Astro Ranger said as she helped her friend up.

"Thanks Cas. Let's get to the bridge." Carlos said as they both started off.

* * *

Main Bridge.

"What's up Andros?" Ashley the yellow Astro Ranger asked as she came onto the bridge.

"We're receiving a message from Earth, It's the Power Rangers." Replied the red Astro Ranger.

Almost immediatley the star scape in front of the Rangers vanished, replaced by a very disrupted image of what looked like a Power Ranger.

"A..ro R..gers, Urge.t.Zordon Found! Grid Zero One Alpha Three Gamma of the Epsi.." The signal died out.

"D.E.C.A. plot a course for the Epsilon system, Grid 0-1-Alpha-3-Gamma. Velocity, Hyper rush 10!" Andros was in the control chair immediatley and the other rangers quickly found their places.

* * *

Dark Kingdom

Jarak walked through the lab towards the large cylindrical tank in the center of the massive room. All around the tank scientists were scurrying and working to complete his latest command. _Amazing_, He thought to himself. _They actually got all of the material from those insignificant battles_.

"How Long." Two simple words yet they made every single Lab Technician in the room leap in fear. After all, it wasn't every day The dark one himself came to the lab. Judging by his newest plan he wanted to make sure everything was going accordingly.

"At most, factoring perfect conditions in the growth and implantation phases..." A scientist started to prattle on about Nucleotide sequences and endoplasmic reticulems. Jaraks eyes flared an evil red.

"Four days! Maybe five." The scientist yelped and scurried back to his station where he was placing a small device with two blinking lights into a feed of some type, it was connected to two tubes containing clear fluid.

"Did it work?" Jarak was standing right behind the small man.

"Y..yes, My lord, see how the fluid changes to match the D.N.A. sequence and grid connection of the donor." The small man seemed to glow as the two tubes turned yellow and pink. Turning Jarak saw five other tubes doing the same thing but with different colors.

"Red, Blue, Black, Pink,Yellow, White and..." Jarak stopped and his demeanor got colder. "...Green." He finished and spun on the small Technician, Eyes glowing and sparking, he grabbed the scientist and held him so near his own face the small man was recieving energy burns from Jaraks eyes.

"As for you..." He paused for emphasis his eyes tossing off red bolts of evil energy and a grin that would make the devil himself cowar in fear playing on his lips finally said."...Good Job." Having said this he dropped the small man and left the Lab. The technician for his part, wet himself and passed out.

Fear definatley made people work hard Jarak idly thought as he walked towards the throne room.

In the tank a small hand brushed against the glass and closed into a fist, seven pulses of light could faintly be seen before the hand with drew into the dark mass at the center of the murky fluid in the tank.

* * *

Marcus Residence.

"Anyone thirsty?" Robert called from the kitchen. A flurry of yes' came from the living room where the other Rangers were currently watching the news, apparently the Beetle Borgs had just aided the VR Troopers in defeating a very powerful monster.

"Wow, Can you imagine what it would be like to work with them? They're legends." Mike said as the Chromium Gold Beetle Borg delivered the finishing blow to the monster.

"Yeah, They've been around since the beginning of it all." Darius chimmed in.

Robert came in with a tray of sodas, Eight glasses color coded to each of the Rangers and Kelly who was currently occupying a plush leather chair in the corner of the large room reading a book.

Darius kept glancing at her when he thought no one was looking.

"Don't do it Darius." Peter warned with a knowing grin on his face.

"Do what? I haven't the foggiest as of what you're talking about." Darius quietly blurted out.

Robert chose this time to chime in. "He's right Darius, she'd kill you if she got the chance."

"No I wouldn't." Kelly said sweetly and went back to reading her book, Darius then noticed it was a novel about the Marquis De Saad, The most vicious torturer the world had ever known.

Darius turned back to the television yet caught a bit of Kelly talking to herself commenting on the book... Did she just say "amatuer"?

* * *

Angel Grove Youth Center

"Ernie?" Jason called to the portly man behind the bar.

"Hey Jas' What's up?" The kind older man asked as he gave the Teen a broad warm smile.

"Ernie I thought you were building a bridge in the Amazon?" Jason asked as he shook his old friends hand, Ernie had always been like a second father to him, Kind, Caring and always ready to help.

"Yeah that was a bust fifteen guys caught some type of virus so the project was scrapped, It happened about a month ago, I just got out of quarantine a week ago." Ernie said showing Jason the medical bracelet the doctors had given him.

"Wow, How is everyone?" Jason was intrigued by the turn of events tha Ernies life had taken, he'd never once imagined Ernie as the Jungle type.

**

* * *

**

Power Dome: Containment cell Seven.

Alpha made his way out of the room which had taken on an erie green glow thanks to its occupant, One Thomas Tyler Oliver, Formerly the Green, White, Red and Red Rangers and currently a comatose victim of Jaraks previous plan to create his own team of Power Rangers.

Locking the Door the small droid pressed a button on a comm panel.

"Zord-One, His condition is as you'd suspetced, It's the Arak T'lan." Alpha released the button and awaited a responce.

"Thank you Alpha Seven, Please return to the main chamber." Zord-One instructed.

"On my way Zord-One." the small droid said as it stepped into a quick lift.

* * *

Marcus Residence

Darius was wandering... well actually he was lost he'd found his way to the bathroom alright but he couldn't find his way back. Closing his eyes and pointing he chose a door and went through it only to find a dark room decorated in mostly purple with a figure lying on the bed, he could make out blonde hair and a slight purple glow coming from around the figures neck.

It must be Kelly. he thought to himself and slowly turned around to leave.

"Hold on little boy blue." Kelly called from behind him. Darius just remembered what Robert had said downstairs, "She'd kill you if she got the chance." Roberts words sounded like warning bells in the youngest Rangers mind.

He felt a pair of hands lightly grip his shoulders and turn him around. Then he felt... A hug? This was puzzeling, she was hugging him?

Kelly felt the young Ranger tense up in her grip, She couldn't help but smile, the boy was obviously attracted to her yet he was scared at the same time? Humans were definatley a strange species.

"Thank you for not acting like I'm a monster." She said before she kissed him on the cheek and went back to her bed to continue what she was doing.

Darius left the room in a daze, "She kissed me." he said to himself with a mile wide grin on his face.

* * *

Location Unknown

"It is coming to pass, The eighth is joining the fold." A short blue being said to its companions.

"Yes, the Rangers shall be whole once more." The tallest figure replied.

The female of the group took her turn, "Then the time has come?"

The fourth figure, a tall evil looking creature stepped forward and said in a deep resounding voice. "Ragnarok shall come to pass."

The Final figure, an average sized being in a trenchcoat and fedora with glowing white eyes decided it was his turn to speak. "The Reckoning shall begin, Earth shall be reborn."

* * *

Four days later, Angel Grove Park.

Sammantha, Peter, Darius, Katherine and Robert were gathered at the lake.

"Roberts form is really sharp." Katherine spoke to her companions as she watched Robert move through a rather fast and intense Kata.

"Yeah, I've never seen a fighting style like that... Not even at the championships." Sammantha said as Robert executed four tornado kicks and blended them into several leg sweeps. Sammantha pulled her eyes from the athletic teen and looked at the pink clad Australian woman.

"Do you practice?" Sammantha immediatley regretted the question, 'Of course she practices, She was a Power Ranger... In many ways she still is.'

"Oh yes, I study Brazillian Kickboxing, You have no idea how hard it was to find someone to teach it to me here in the states." Katherine replied, glancing up as Robert joined the group.

"Do you keep up with it?" Darius chose this moment to contribute to the conversation.

"Yes, it's very physically demanding, but I find it helps my dance skills tremendously." Katherine replied.

Peter took notice of the subtle, yet obvious differences in Darius' and Katherines accents.

Katherine turned to Robert with a questioning look in her eyes. "Where's Kelly? I thought you two were inseperable."

Robert glanced around then answered, "She's at the Power Dome, Billy and Trini are trying to boost her collars range. we could only get half of her classes within the original range of my classes."

Katherine nodded and looked at her wrist... actually she looked at the new communcator on her wrist, Its band a dark pink. She then looked over to Robert, "Would you like to spar?"

Robert was slighlty caught off guard, "Are you serious?" inwardly he winced, his voice had come out slightly more high pitched than he would have liked.

Peter looked at his friend, "What's the matter Robby boy? Afraid you'll get pasted by a girl?"

Both Robert and Katherine glared at him, Sammantha and Darius rolled their eyes and started to talk about the classes they shared.

"Alright Kitty, Let's go." Robert said, He skirked as she cringed at his butchering of her name.

Robert took up a low stance.

Katherine struck a crane stance.

They each sized each other up.

Robert was the first to move, and move he did. Sammantha could hardley believe how quickly he'd covered the distance.

Katherine on the other hand was not surprised. She tucked back then dropped and rolled towards him, kicking out her foot she caught the advancing Green blur in the gut and flipped him onto his back.

However before she could remove her foot Robert had it locked into a steel hard grip and was pulling the pink clad woman towards him. Flipping her onto her back, he pushed away and backflipped landing on his feet taking up a defensive stance. He was not going to underestimate her again.

Katherine was a little shaken, she'd expected him to recover, but not that quickley.

"Are you pulling you punches Robert?" She said as they circled, examaning one another for weak points in defense.

A plan flashed through Roberts mind, 'Hey It worked on Tommy.' "well, I wouldn't want to hurt one as fair as your self." He said with a wicked grin playing on his face.

Katherines features hardened, it was her turn to rush her opponent and Robert was waiting.

Quickly sidestepping the attack Robert grabbed her arm spun her around and pinned her right hand between her shoulder blades and brought her to the ground.

Bringing his face close to her ear he said, "I thought Kitty Kats always landed on their feet."

Katherine brought her left hand back hard and caught Robert in the throat, knocking him aside and freeing herself.

Robert was on his back holding his throat. 'maybe pissing her off isn't such a good idea.' Robert was barley aware of a deadly downward kick streaking towards his face. Quickly bending his head to his left shoulder and bringing his right hand up he succesfully dodged the blow and caught her ankle... he could feel where it had been broken before.

Katherine was lost in rage, and shocked that Robert ahd her in a vice like grip yet again. This time he put her into a firemans carry and took her down to the lake.

"You play to rough Kat, Cool down and pull it together." Robert said as he rudley dumped her into the shallows of the lake.

He started to walk away and she was up and after him again.

Robert was tired, He missed Katherines yell and received a powerful ax kick to the junction of his neck and shoulder, Robert sank into a painful blackness.

Sammantha, Peter and Darius were at his side in a heartbeat.

"He'll be fine, though he will have a bit of a headache when he wakes up." Katherine said as she used Roberts towel to dry off.

Peter was standing beside Katherine before she knew it he had her pinned to a tree.

"That. Was uncalled for." Peters voice was low and his eyes were begining to take on a yellow light.

Katherine looked like she'd seen Jarak himself, Her pale skin turned two shades paler when Peter slammed his fist into the tree near her head.

Peter took off to the parking area of the Park.

* * *

Power Dome: twenty minutes later.

"Rangers, Katherines mean streak was caused by residule spell energy. It will fade in time and she'll be as kind as she ever was." Alpha said and scurried off.

Robert walked out of the area the Rangers had taken to calling "The Apartment" Rubbing his shoulder and neck.

"Oh, Robert I'm so Sorry. I didn't mean to get so rough. I.. I Just...." Katherine stammered.

"Katherine." Robert took hold of her shoulders, "It's alright, I shouldn't have provoked you. Besides, No harm done." He finished and Katherine look significantly more releived.

"Thanks, and... Call me Kat. my friends always do." She said with a releived smile.

"Billy, How's things on the Range boosting front?" Robert asked turning to the young scientist.

"Actually much better than I'd originally thought. We've found a way to use the communicators as boosters." Billy was practically glowing.

Kelly came out from one of the back rooms and saw Robert rubbing his shoulder. "got your butt kicked huh?"

Sammantha glowered at the young woman.

Billy decided to break the tension. "As I was saying, We've been able to use the communicators as a type of relay system. each oone increases the range by fifteen feet but it has to be within range of Robert or one of the other communcators which by assosciation has to be within forty feet of Roberts Comm. signal."

Darius was standing in and obscure corner of the main chamber of the Power Dome stealing glances at Kelly.

'Lord, she truly is beautiful.' Darius thought to himself. And he had reason to believe so. At five foot four, one-hundered and five punds with mid back length blond hair and green eyes, she was quite attractive.

'Deadly as she is beatiful.' Darius reminded himself. though he couldn't forget what had happened four nights ago, she'd kissed him and said thankyou.

Darius didn't notice Trini come up behind him. "If you keep staring you'll put holes in her." She joked and smiled as the young man jumped. 'He's so much like billy was back then.' she thought idly.

"What do you mean?" Darius quickly blurted out while turning to face the yellow clad Asian woman.

"Be careful darius, three weeks ago she was ready to kill ANY Ranger." Trini patted the young man on the shoulder and joined Billy.

Darius leaned back and looked at Kelly again. This time however, she looked at Darius and smiled at him.

Billy noticed it an said to Trini, "Things are getting very weird."

* * *

Dark Kingdom

The Monster didn't stand a chance. Jarak was impressed, His latest creation was proving to be more than he had imagined.

Standing up he walked out into the trainig arena and aproached his newest warrior.

Halfway across the arena she acknowledged his pressence without turning around. "How did I do master?"

Jarak was very impressed, he'd enacted a spell to keep his feet from touching the ground yet she knew he was there. "You were marvelous my dear, better than I had hoped."

"When does my Mission begin?" She asked.

Jarak came up behind her and placed his hand on her head, her hair was still very short but it matched her well, it was Black as space. Truning her around Jarak admired his Gen Techs work. She was absolutely stunning, from her tanned skin to her near perfect features, she was a work of art... yet the most striking part of her was her eyes. They were a striking shade of violet, a very hypnotic shade of violet.

"Soon my dear, as soon as I say ou are ready." Jarak turned and walked out of the training arena as another monster was let loose. Jarak heard a struggle for a brief moment then a muffled explosion.

Thing were getting very interesting.

#### The End...

* * *

**Next time:** _Kelly does something that puts her on Jaraks hit list. Something is wrong with Thomas Oliver, And it could mean the end of the Power Rangers._

_And... Deep in the Core of the Power Domes mountain range lies a secret. And as Darius is about to find out, some secrets are best left unexposed._

* * *

[][1] [][2]

   [1]: RngReborn-8.htm
   [2]: Index.htm



End file.
